


Goodnight World

by wintersoldier1989



Series: Evanstan [21]
Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cute Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: The eve of Chris and Sebastian’s daughter’s first day of preschool.





	Goodnight World

“Lean back, princess. Time to rinse,” Chris directed the little girl splashing in the tub. 

Bubbles floated to the floor of the bathroom.

Chris gently poured the bucket of water through her chin length dirty blonde hair, trying his best to avoid getting water in her eyes.

“All done,” he said as he emptied the last of the water.

“But I’m not done playing,” she told him, her blue puppy dog eyes in full force. The color a perfect mirror of Chris’ own.

“Just a couple more minutes,” he replied as he rose to grab her towel. She continued splashing around with her bath toys. “You’ve got a big day tomorrow, Libby. You need to get a good night’s sleep.”

Twenty minutes later, teeth were brushed and pajamas were on. Chris and his daughter snuggled under a blanket.

“Hurry up, Papa! Daddy’s going to read us a story!” she bellowed her request, knowing it would eventually reach Sebastian.

Chris winced, his ears so close to the shrill sound emanating from the little girl on his lap.

“I’m here, love,” Sebastian answered as he entered the pink and yellow bedroom. He took at seat on his daughter’s twin size bed, his body touching Chris’ from shoulders to thighs.

“What book did you pick for Daddy to read tonight?” he asked. Libby’s bedtime always included a story or two read aloud by him or Chris.

“Haven’t yet,” she replied, climbing over Sebastian, headed for the overflowing bookshelf on the other side of the room. 

She came back with a small tower of books placing them on the end of the bed.

“Uh, munchkin, Daddy’s only going to read _one_ book,” Seb told her. 

“This one!” she exclaimed holding up her well worn copy of _Goodnight World._

“Sweetie, I read that one last night _and_ the night before.” Chris reminded her.

“You know it’s her favorite. It’s her go-to when you’re away. After Papa reads a story, we always have to listen to Daddy read _Goodnight World_ ,” Sebastian confirmed her selection. 

 

Chris had done a read aloud of the storybook for BBC back before they’d gotten together. 

“Because it’s like you’re here with me, Daddy, even if you’re working; and you look so silly,” Libby explained, giggling.

Sebastian couldn’t help but chuckle. “I think what our munchkin is trying to say is that you looked so young and handsome.”

“So handsome, Daddy,” Libby repeated, nodding her head in agreement.

“Thank you, princess.” Chris replied pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she settled back between his long legs, her back resting against his chest. “What do you mean, _looked_? Don’t think I didn’t catch your use of the past tense,” he questioned, a smirk directed at his husband. “I guess I’m lucky that you’re stuck with me,” he pointed to the platinum ring on his left finger. “Now that I’m Rumpelstiltskin and all.”

Sebastian let out a full-bellied laugh. The reality was Chris was as handsome as ever. The creases between his brow, laugh lines forming around his mouth only highlighted all the good times and happiness they’d shared over the years. Sebastian wasn’t impervious to time either, his beard now peppered with grey and wrinkles had formed around his eyes, making him look even more sophisticated.

“Who’s Rumpeyskilson?” Libby asked, the joke between her parents going over her head.

“We’ll read his story tomorrow,” Sebastian appeased her, knowing well his daughter was going to need all the sleep she could get. 

Chris began to read aloud. Sebastian watched as Libby recited the words along with her Daddy, having memorized the book ages ago.

“Ok, love. It’s time to sleep, tomorrow’s a big day,” Sebastian said as he rose from the twin bed. Chris scooted Libby off of his lap as Sebastian put away the unread books. Libby reached for Seabass, a plush bass that had been gifted to them by Anthony Mackie when their daughter was born. Mackie got a thrill knowing their daughter was running around saying the a-word, even if only inadvertently. Libby couldn’t sleep without the ugly green and white fish.

“Night, princess,” Chris whispered as he pulled up her covers and kissed her cheek.

“Night, Daddy. Night, Papa. I love you,” Libby replied, Seabass snuggled against her and her eyes already closed.

“Goodnight, Libby. We love you, too, munchkin,” Sebastian replied as he flipped off the light and followed Chris into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

“You do know we’re incredibly lucky that she goes to sleep so easily, right? The stories your sister told me about her boys at her age. Man, we’d be fucked,” Sebastian smiled as he walked into their bedroom.

Chris paused at the foot of their bed. Sebastian slipping off his shirt heading for the bathroom. 

“I’m already dreading tomorrow,” Chris admitted, the slightest shake in his voice.

“I’m not going to lie, it came quickly,” Sebastian empathized. “But she’s pretty excited about it, I think she’ll do fine.” He continued the conversation while turning on the shower. “Just think about all the stories she’s going to have to tell you when you pick her up. You won’t be able to get a word in edgewise after her first day of school.” 

Sebastian noticed he was the only one talking. He didn't hear Chris' usual banter. He made his way back to their bedroom.

“It’s not Libby I’m worried about,” Chris revealed, a sad smile on his face, tears welling.

“Awww, babe. Come here.” Sebastian opened his arms wide, Chris making his way between them. He laid his head on his husband’s shoulder.

Chris all but blubbered into the curve of Sebastian’s neck, inhaling his comforting scent. Seb’s hands began slow soothing strokes along his back.

Sebastian had suspected that Chris was going to take this change in routine particularly hard. His husband had taken a step back from his career when Libby was born. He still did a couple of projects here and there, but he had chosen to focus on the aspects of the industry he could do from Boston or via Skype. Chris had a hard and fast rule that he refused to be apart from Seb and Libby more than a couple nights. Seb’s own work schedule still had him traveling from time to time, but they had come to that decision together. With Chris at home with Libby, their daughter would still thrive. Having strangers raise their daughter had never even been an option. 

“Let’s go take a shower and go to bed, love,” Sebastian quietly urged, pulling the hem of Chris’ tee up his body. Chris lifted himself from the haven of Seb’s body and raised his arms above his head. Sebastian removed his shirt and tossed it in the direction of the hamper.

He took Chris’ hand in his and tugged him towards the ensuite. Steam filled the room.

They shed the rest of the clothes and made their way inside the large walk-in shower. The hot beads of water washing over them.

Sebastian wrapped himself around Chris’ back and arms, linking his hands in the middle of his chest. Seb’s cheek pressed against his husband’s sculpted back. Sebastian’s steady breaths and the warmth of the water comforted Chris, his anxieties easing away, at least temporarily. 

People often asked how despite all the outside pressures how they had managed to stay together, in a time when so many marriages failed. The secret wasn’t money or status, they had learned that those things only made celebrity marriages more susceptible to collapsing. For Sebastian and Chris, the tough times didn’t test their love, it strengthened it. They gave each other unconditional support, comfort and frank honesty. 

The warm skin pressed against Chris’ back started to make his cock stir. Sebastian had just arrived back from a short press tour in Toronto for the film fest. Chris didn’t want his melancholy to damper his husband’s proper welcome home.

He turned to face Sebastian, taking his head in both of his hands. “What would I do without you?”

“That shall remain mystery, because you’ll never have to know,” Sebastian replied. Chris pulled Seb close and swept him in a passionate embrace.

Sebastian reciprocated with his own hot-open mouthed kisses. The heat between them having nothing to do with the warm water pouring over their chiseled bodies.

Chris’ hand slid down, his fingers scraping the defined muscles leading him to his final destination. 

His forearm tightened as his enclosed the thick cock in his hand. Sebastian’s head fell backward as Chris began slow and sensual strokes.

“Welcome home,” Chris told him, his hypnotic pace continuing. 

Sebastian gasped, unable to form a coherent reply. In an attempt to show his appreciation, he reached for the stiff cock hanging between them.

They rubbed each other’s cocks, their foreheads pressing together, water running between them from the spray. 

With a thrust of Chris’ hips, his cock grazed Seb’s. The touch igniting him further. He palmed Seb’s ass with his other hand guiding him even closer. Chris stilled Sebastian’s hand on his cock and linked their fingers together, moving to wrap them around both of their lengths. 

Their wet cocks slid easily through their joined fist. Sebastian wanted Chris to reach his peak alongside him, so he fondled between Chris’ spread thighs. He unlinked their hands, allowing them to move in a faster pace. Now both of their hands moved in tandem, pumping both of them at the same time.

Soft grunts and moans came from both men as they neared their release. Their cocks throbbed as they finally came together. 

“Feel better now, Rumpelstiltskin?” Sebastian asked Chris as the warm water ran over their bodies.

“Much. Thanks, Chubby Dumpling,” he replied referring to a longtime inside joke between them. “Two can play that game,” Chris winked, swatting Seb’s ass as he made his way out of the shower.

Sebastian grinned passed his husband a towel. He was happy to see Chris smiling and looking much more relaxed.

They each threw on a pair of pajama bottoms and crawled into bed. Libby had a tendency of bursting into their room early in the mornings, along with it went their penchant for sleeping in the nude.

Sebastian turned on his side and Chris scooted close, spooning him. Their legs intertwined and soft breaths quickly turned to gentle snores.

_____

“WAKE UP! IT’S TIME FOR SCHOOL!” Libby shrieked as she burst through the door of her parents’ bedroom. She launched herself at the bed, her little body landing across Seb and Chris’ legs.

“Ooof!” Sebastian wheezed, taking the brunt of the impact. After a quick glance at the alarm clock, he said, “Munchkin, it’s only 6:15. School doesn’t start until 8:30.”

“Oh, sorry,” the little girl replied. She was supposed to stay in bed until her alarm clock read 7:00am.

“I guess someone’s gotta go to school to keep practicing her numbers,” Chris said.

“Me! Me! I gotta go to school!” she wailed in excitement. 

“Why don’t you and Papa go pick out what you want to wear today and I’ll go make you some Mickey Mouse pancakes for breakfast,” Chris suggested, a twinkle in his eye.

“Yes, please! And don’t forget the chocolate chips, Daddy!” Libby reminded as she hopped of the bed and was out of the room before Chris could reply affirmatively.

Sebastian rolled on top of Chris and gave him a quick kiss. “I’d better get to work, a stylist’s job is never done.”

Twenty minutes later, Libby sat at the kitchen table wearing her Rapunzel costume and a lopsided braid in her hair. Sebastian had done his best to meet his daughter’s request of long braided Rapunzel hair. _Tangled_ was her current obsession and Chris couldn’t be happier that their daughter had inherited the Disney gene.

“Daddy, you make the best Mickey Mouse pancakes,” his daughter complimented.

“Thanks, princess. I’m glad you’re enjoying them.”

“Papa likes them too. Don’t you, Papa?” Libby asked Sebastian.

“Love ‘em,” Seb answered as he swallowed a bite of pancake.

“You’ve got some chocolate chip on your lips,” Chris told him, making his way over to the table with his plate. He bent over and kissed Seb, his tongue sweeping away the chocolate.

“Mmmm, you’re right Libby. The pancakes are delicious,” Chris agreed.

______

Drop off had gone remarkably well. Chris attributed his lack of emotional breakdown to Sebastian’s presence. Sebastian had held his hand as Libby skipped into her preschool class and hung up her backpack without a backward glance at her parents.

“Daddy! Papa!” Libby squealed from her classroom door as they made their way to pick her up later that afternoon.

“Hey munchkin! How was your day?” Sebastian asked her, swinging her _Tangled_ backpack over his broad shoulder.

“It was so much fun, Papa! I got to play with the play-doh and my teacher let me be the weather reporter! Did you know it’s sunny today, Daddy?” she asked, her big blue eyes looking to Chris.

“Sure is, Princess. And you know what makes a sunny day even better?” he asked Libby, a hint of mischief in his voice.

“ICE CREAM!” Libby shouted, jumping up and down in excitement.

“Of course, we have to celebrate our big girl’s first day of school, and what better way to do that than with a sundae.” Chris explained, a huge grin on his face.

“I take it we’re headed to pick up some Brighams?” Sebastian asked, referring to his husband’s favorite ice cream. 

“Only the best for our princess,” Chris smirked.

Sebastian couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “I think you mean, both of my princesses. You know, she’s going to crash early from a sugar high.”

“I’m sure we can find a way to pass the time. With her asleep, we can have a little fun of our own. You can be Flynn Rider and I’ll be the princess trapped in the tower,” Chris replied a twinkle in his eye. 

“Whatever you say, Rapunzel,” Sebastian joked.

“That’s Rumpelstiltskin to you, love,” Chris replied, taking both his husband’s and daughter’s hand in his.

“Okay, Libby. Let's go get our cookies and cream."


End file.
